Inocencia involuntaria
by Nutry-chan
Summary: NaruHina El final de este naruhina que nos ha conmovido a todos.Una difícil decisión que tomar, ¿qué harán?
1. Declaración

Este es mi segundo fanfic, espero que os guste tanto como a mi me gusta esta pareja.

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío, solo mi historieta inventada.

Quiero que quede claro que esto sucede cuando Naruto vuelve después de dos años de entrenamiento, si no has leído hasta ahí en el manga, no sigas leyendo este fanfic.

Cuando hay guioncitos (-Hola Hinata) es que hablan los personajes y cuando hay guioncitos y comillas (-"¿Qué será esto?") son los pensamientos de los personajes.

**Inocencia involuntaria**

**Capítulo 1: Declaración**

Eran las siete de una tarde horrible para ella. Allí estaba, llorando sobre su cama sin que nadie estuviera enterado e ello, tampoco a ella le hubiera gustado que nadie se enterara. Nadie excepto él, si él estuviera enterado de ello seguro que…

-"¿Qué haría Naruto en esa situación?"- Hinata paró de llorar un instante dejando que las únicas gotas que cayesen fueran las de la lluvia.

De pronto sintió un gran deseo de que él lo supiera, como Neji le había dicho tiempo atrás, si ese era su comportamiento, jamás conseguiría cambiarlo, pero ella necesitaba sacar esa chispa de dentro de ella no podía seguir así, esta vez haría algo con lo que aquel chico se enterara de que ella existía, ella, sus lágrimas se negaban a salir por sus ojos, sus ojos ya estaban cansados de verla llorar. No sabía muy bien lo que iba a hacer pero saltó de la ventana sin hacer ruido, en su casa no se comía hasta las 10, tenía tres horas para llagar a su infinito destino en el que talvez hallara su calma o mas bien su tempestad, debía arriesgarse. No podía vivir pensando en lo que hubiera pasado si algún día se lo hubiera dicho. No tenía muy claro lo que iba a hacer ni decir, pero sabía que se lo diría.

Llegando hacia la casa del chico decidió no pensarlo mas, decidió que lo pensaría en ese momento.

Él estaba tumbado en su cama boca arriba lanzando cunais al techo para mas tarde recogerlos, lo que hacia el aburrimiento, no podía salir para entrenar, no podía hacer apuestas con Sasuke ni tampoco hablar con Sakura. De pronto llamaron a su puerta, era extraño, era un sonido fino y distante, no podía ser un hombre porque él no conocía a ninguno que fuera capaz de tocar una puerta con tal suavidad. Ella volvió a insistir y él se levantó corriendo pensando en que aquella chica estaría mojándose bajo la lluvia. Pensó en que fuera Sakura, sí, seguro era ella.

-"¿Quien mas puede ser?"

Ella sintió como abrían la puerta y aquel instante se le hizo eterno.

El abrió la puerta en un cerrar y abrir de ojos y no descubrió a quien él pensaba, era Hinata, pero no la Hinata que él conocía, esta vez no tenía los ojos blancos y pacíficos que él conocía, sino que estaban rojos de tanto llorar y justo en el momento en el que él miró sus ojos una larga lágrima resbaló por sus mejillas cosa que Naruto no pasó por alto. A demás estaba mojada, muy mojada, debía de haberle pasado algo muy importante como para ir desde su mansión, casi a la otra punta de Konoha hasta su humilde morada.

- Hinata pasa por favor.

Hinata entró a la casa mas su temblor y las gotas de sus ojos aparentemente lluvia no cesaron.

- Hinata, dame tu chaqueta, la colgaré junto a la estufa, si la llevas puesta cojeras un resfriado.

Hinata no contestó, solo se quitó la chaqueta y se la dio a Naruto. Él pudo ver a Hinata sin aquella chaqueta, nunca la había visto así, le pareció hermosa, no tenía mal cuerpo la chica, pero como siempre llevaba aquella chaqueta tan ancha había sido imposible verla. Naruto fue a colgar la chaqueta, en ese instante ella ya había estallado en llantos nuevamente.

- "¿Pero qué estoy haciendo? No debería de estar llorando" Sus pensamientos sonaron como un timbre dentro de su cabeza, mas sus lagrimas siguieron cayendo.

- ¿Hinata estas bien?

Al oír aquello sus lágrimas si pararon, y miraron sus ojos a Naruto pidiendo una explicación a aquella preocupación. Pero no surgió respuesta de Naruto, él había preguntado primero por lo que ella debía responder primero.

- No.

- ¿Qué te pasa Hinata?

- ¿Por qué haces eso Naruto?

- ¿Por qué hago que?

- ¿Por qué me haces sufrir de esta manera?

Aquellas palabras recayeron sobre Naruto como yunque de metal, aquello no se lo hubiera esperado nunca.

Hinata vio en sus ojos culpabilidad y también inocencia, él no se había dado cuenta en todo este tiempo de nada de aquello, sin embargo se sentía culpable al verla llorar por su culpa, aunque él no supiera bien que había hecho

- Hinata… yo no…

Hinata sonrió, Naruto no podía creerlo, acababa de llorar amargamente, y ahora le esbozaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Eres el chico más inocente que he conocido nunca.

-…

- Eres diferente a todos, eres mejor que ellos.

-…

- Tu inocencia me lleva a la locura, mas no puedo enloquecer más, porque debo mantenerme cuerda ante ti, pero tú en ello nunca te fijaras.

Naruto seguía sin entender palabra.

- A pesar de las palabras de Shino en aquella misión, a pesar de que cada minuto muero por ti, tu nunca me veras. Cuando te fuiste, aquellos dos años se me hicieron eternos, mi única obsesión era llorar, Tsunade no me pudo mandar misiones más que de rango D. Kiba me dijo que tuviera paciencia, mas dentro de mí, mas paciencia no guardo, desde que íbamos a la academia, quise ser fuerte, decirte lo que te digo ahora, pero nunca pude hacerlo.

- ¿Que quieres decirme?

- ¿Es que a caso no te das cuenta? Ni aunque alguien te lo dijera a gritos lo oirías, tu inocencia te lo impide, pero yo…

Hinata alzó sus dos manos a la cara de Naruto haciendo que a parte de sus ojos, también sus mejillas se coloraran.

(Si alguno ha visto el opening de chobits, al final de la canción pasa lo mismo pero sustituyendo los personajes)

Naruto sintió como se acercaba Hinata y como sus pechos cubridos por aquel fino jersey y seguramente un sostén le rozaban cada vez más de cerca.

Hinata acercó su rostro levemente hacia Naruto y le dio su primer beso, él estaba aturdido. Aquello lo pillo por sorpresa. Cuando terminó el beso Hinata continuó la frase que dejó a medias

- …te quiero.

Tras esto la chica notó una gran vergüenza dentro de sí porque él no contestaba, se había quedado parado, sin saber que hacer. Se puso aun mas roja y salió corriendo y llorando de la casa yendo hacia su mansión.

Aun llovía, se había olvidado de la chaqueta en casa de Naruto y la lluvia caía intensamente sobre ella, tenia frío.

-"Ojalá Naruto estuviera abrazándome bajo esta gran lluvia. Pero no, él no me quiere, no me ha dicho nada, si me quisiera me lo hubiera dicho"

Llego a su casa entrando por su ventana, se cambió la ropa mojada y se secó con una toalla.

Ha quedado un poco dramático, pero bueno, mal del todo creo que no esta.

Dejad reviews por favor, no seáis vagos/as (como alguien que yo me sé: Oscurity ò,ó)

Ya que estoy aquí aprovecho para hacer publicidad de mi otro fic: "Aquel xico problemático" un ShikaTema. Si os gusta la pareja, seguramente os gustara este fic. XD

Nutry-chan


	2. Delicada flor

Hola, ya he vuelto con mi segundo capítulo. Espero que os guste.

Disclaimer: ni Naruto, ni Hinata, ni ningún personaje me pertenece, solo esta historieta.

**Inocencia involuntaria**

**Capítulo 2:**

Cuando Naruto se percató de que Hinata se le acababa de declarar alto y claro fue un poco chocante para él. Nunca se lo hubiera imaginado que Hinata lo quisiese. Era tan… extraño. No sabia que hacer, estaba confundido. Solo podía pedirle consejo a una persona, pero en ese momento ya no eran horas de preguntarle, y además estaba lloviendo, se lo diría mañana, por ahora iba a dormir. De camino a su cama se topó con la chaqueta colgada para secarse que a esas alturas ya estaba seca. Se tumbó en la cama e intentó dormir, pero aquello no le dejaba cerrar los ojos un segundo, casi no se lo podía creer…

Hinata no pegó ojo en toda la noche y una tremenda sensación de malestar se apoderó de ella. A la mañana siguiente, temprano, se encontraba con fiebre, tanta lluvia no le sentaba bien. Tsunade fue a verla, le curó el constipado y le dijo que se recuperaría en unas horas.

Naruto se levantó y fue al bosque a buscar a Sakura, él sabia que ella, ese día, iba a estar entrenando. Así que fue al lugar donde Sakura solía entrenar y la vio dando patadas a un árbol casi desecho ya.

- ¡ Sakura!

- ¿ Naruto? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Sakura, necesito hablar con tigo

Sakura no sabia de que se podía tratar, dejó el árbol y se sentó en el suelo frente a él. Veía a Naruto un poco pocho, cosa rara en él pues siempre estaba lleno de alegría y vitalidad.

- ¿Qué ocurre Naruto?

- Necesito consejo Sakura, tu sabes que yo siempre te he querido, y te sigo queriendo pese a que tu no sientas lo mismo por mi; pero ayer me pasó algo que no me esperaba…

Naruto le contó todo a Sakura, pelo por pelo lo que le había ocurrido, y al terminar se quedó mirando el suelo.

- Pobre chica, se veía a kilómetros que estaba tremendamente enamorada de ti. Pero tú no te dabas cuenta, al final ha tenido que se ella quien te lo dijera.

-…

- Pero Naruto… dime… tú, ¿qué sientes cuando estas con Hinata?

Naruto se puso rojo.

- Yo… siento siempre algo de preocupación, porque al menos, cuando esta con migo parece que esté enferma por su estado, pero, siempre me transmite una gran tranquilidad…

- ¿Y qué sientes cuando estas junto a mi?

- Me siento tremendamente alegre y feliz, me haces sentir muy bien y…- Sakura lo cortó

- Dime, ¿Qué sentiste cuando te besó Hinata?

- Yo sentí calor, y sentí como si me estuvieran haciendo cosquillas en el estómago…

Sakura sin pensarlo acercó sus labios a los de Naruto y le dio un beso con el que Naruto casi se sorprendió más que con el de Hinata.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso, Sakura?

- ¿Y ahora qué has sentido?

Naruto comenzó a entender, Sakura había hecho eso para ver "por quien había sentido mas amor"

- Pos yo… me he sentido extraño, confuso.

- Naruto, tus síntomas son claros.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Tú lo sabes? ¿Qué me ocurre? ¿Qué debo hacer?

- Naruto, lo que tu sientes por mi no es amor…

- No es cierto Sakura, yo siempre te he querido…

- Naruto sí, escúchame, lo que sientes por mi no es amor, sino capricho infantil.

- O.o

- Cuando íbamos en el mismo grupo, yo me tenía que portar bien con tigo por fuerza; al menos al principio sí era por fuerza; y tú notaste que era la única chica que te hacía caso por eso te gusté, pero hay un largo trayecto desde el término de gustar hasta el término de amar.

-…

- Ese cosquilleo en tu estomago, y esa tranquilidad que ella te transmite son claros síntomas de que estas enamorado de ella.

- ¿Qué debo hacer pues?

- Lo primero es lo primero, la pobre chica lo debe de estar pasando mal porque tú no le dijiste nada, hoy deberías de ir a verla con la excusa de la chaqueta y decirle lo que sientes.

- Entonces…

- Pero no le digas que me lo has contado, se enfadaría si lo hicieses.

- ¿Y qué le digo: "Ayer descubrí que estaba enamorado de ti"?

- No, tú dile lo que sientes.

- Hai.

Naruto comenzó el trayecto hacia su casa. Una vez allí cogió la chaqueta de Hinata y se la metió en su mochila para que nadie pensara nada raro al verlo con la chaqueta de la chica y se fue directo a la casa de ella

Por el camino estaba pensando en lo que le había dicho Sakura: -_Tu dile lo que sientes. _Pero aunque era demasiado difícil, era la solución mas sencilla, de esta manera comenzó a pensar como se lo diría:

-"Hinata, te quiero. No esa no sirve, tiene que ser más real: Hinata, me vuelves loco. No esa tampoco"

Pensando en ello llegó a la puerta de esa gran mansión y aun no sabía muy bien como le diría lo que sentía así que como sabía que no iba a conseguir nada allí parado pensó que lo mejor sería entrar y una vez allí improvisar.

Naruto llamó a la puerta y Hinata contestó.

- ¿Quién es?

- Soy Naruto

Hinata se quedó parada, pero, ¿Qué hacía Naruto allí? Ella no tenía ni idea; solo lo descubriría si le abría la puerta. Así pues Hinata abrió y se quedó mirando a Naruto con ojos de tristeza. Naruto notó que había estado llorando, seguramente por él, no sabía que decir.

- Eto, Hinata… ¿Te apetece que demos un paseo, me gustaría hablar con tigo.

- Hmg… vale…

Hinata salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Llevaban un rato ya andando cuando por fín Naruto se decidió a hablar.

- Hinata, debes de estar pasando frío- cogió su mochila que llevaba colgada en los hombros y sacó de ella la chaqueta de Hinata- toma- y se la puso en los hombros a Hinata.

- Arigato Naruto. Yo, lo el otro día…- Naruto la interrumpió

- No espera, no digas nada, por favor, déjame decirte una cosa, aunque me cueste, te asegura que te lo voy a decir.

Hinata se esperaba lo peor, se pensaba que Naruto la iba a rechazar, sin embargo se calló como le había dicho él.

- Verás, de eso precisamente quería hablarte, yo nunca me había dado cuenta pero, eres…eres… como una delicada flor… que, siempre has estado cerrando tus sentimientos, pero un día, tus pétalos por fin se abren, y yo… yo nunca me había fijado en esa flor cerrada, pero ahora que te he visto, eres… la flor mas bella del jardín.

Hinata estaba sorprendida, miraba a Naruto con una sonrisa él también la miraba sonriente.

- Hinata yo… te quiero.

- Naruto-kun me haces tan feliz…

Naruto cogió a su delicada flor por la cintura y ella lo abrazó en un beso sin fin; era un beso en el que esta vez, ninguno de los dos estaba confuso, si no enamorado.

¿Qué tal ha estado?¿Os a gustado? Espero que sí. ¡¡¡¡Dejad reviews que me sube el ánimo!

Paso a contestar reviews:

**Sakuma-chan: **gracias por tu review y me alegro de que te gustar el fic!

**Aradio akimichi**: sí, Naruto es un poco corto de mente pero, que le vamos a hacer. Gracias por tu review y me alegro de que te haya gustado!

**SnOoP-HiNaTa:** me alegro de que te haya gustado este fic y el otro. Gracias por la review!

**Michelle:** gracias por el review!

**Lady Idril:** Sabes, tengo una excusa por lo de "cubridos": vivo en Valencia- España y yo soy valenciana-parlante y muchas veces me hago lios de palabras y mezclo el valenciano con el castellano o hago faltas de ortografía grabes como poner "i" en vez de "y". Es lo que tiene ser valenciana- parlante. Pero, me alegro de que te haya gustado el fic y gracias por la review!

**Tere-chan**: yo creo que tu tienes una especie de plantilla y cada vez que escribes un review pones lo mismo,XD recuerdo haber leído las reviews del otro fic, y siempre pone lo mismo. Jeje, me alegro de que te gustara el fic y gracias por la review!

**Ayumi9:** Sí es cierto, Naruto es un poco corto; a no ser que se lo dijeran alto y claro no lo entendería, jeje. Me alegro que te guste el fic y gracias por la review.

**Oscurity:** Bueno, vale, te perdono. Gracias por esta review. A que te refieres con que te lo imaginabas distinto? Como te lo imaginabas?


	3. Sueño o realidad

Antes de empezar quiero deciros una cosa: Una me ha puesto en la review (y mi hermano también me lo dijo) que no se imaginaban a Naruto diciendo eso tan romántico. Para todos los que piensen eso estad atentos: Yo hice este fic pensando en el momento en el que Naruto vuelve después de estar dos años fuera, justo en el capítulo 245 del MANGA y lo dice claramente en el capítulo 1 Cuando te fuiste, aquellos dos años se me hicieron eternos . No lo tengo aun muy claro, porque no han sacado muchos capítulos después del 245, pero yo si me imagino al Naruto de esos capítulos diciéndole eso a Hinata.

Si no habéis visto hasta el capítulo 245 del manga, entonces os lo imagináis a Naruto, es un poco mas alto y parece un poco mas maduro.

PD: Que conste que no me sienta mal que me hagáis quejas, de hecho si me las hacéis, os lo puedo aclarar como ahora.

**Inocencia involuntaria**

**Capítulo 3: Sueño o realidad**

_- Hinata yo… te quiero._

_- Naruto-kun me haces tan feliz…_

_Naruto cogió a su delicada flor por la cintura y ella lo abrazó en un beso sin fin; era un beso en el que esta vez, ninguno de los dos estaba confuso, si no enamorado._

Cuando terminó aquel largo beso se fueron separando poco a poco.

Naruto miraba aquellos ojos grisáceos que tanto le gustaban, le parecieron preciosos los ojos de Hinata.

Estuvieron unos pocos segundos así cuando Hinata comenzó a sentir un gran mareo, la cabeza le iba a estallar ella creyó, y el suelo se movía bajo sus pies. En medio de ese desconcierto Hinata se desmayó. Fue cayendo poco a poco delicadamente cuando Naruto la cogió antes de que diera con el suelo.

Naruto se sintió peor que nunca, Hinata se acababa de desmayar en frente de él, no sabia bien porque, tenia que llevarla corriendo para que la viera Tsunade.

Llegó a la puerta del despacho de Tsunade y entró sin miramientos de llamar a la puerta ni nada por el estilo.

Tsunade casi había comenzado a reñir a Naruto cuando vio que llevaba algo en su regazo y portaba consigo una cara de preocupación penal, se acercó un poco mas y pudo ver que era alguien lo que llevaba en sus brazos y no algo.

- Tsunade, es Hinata, rápido, ¿que le pasa?

- Cálmate Naruto, ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

- Estaba hablando con ella, bueno yo estaba… ¡el caso es que se desplomó de repente!

Tsunade posó sus manos sobre el pecho de Hinata para curarla durante unos minutos.

- Ya está.

- ¿Qué le pasa Tsunade?

- Esta mañana fui a curarla, es tan solo un constipado y ya casi estaría curado si no se hubiese movido de la cama como le ordené.

Naruto se quedó parado por unos instantes. Hinata se había constipado porque había ido la noche anterior mientras llovía solo para decirle que lo quería y había salido a la calle solo para hablar con él pese al frío que hacía y su constipado. Se sintió culpable.

- Naruto, llévala al hospital y diles a las enfermeras que yo les he ordenado que acomoden a Hinata en una habitación hasta que se recuperen.

- De acuerdo.

Naruto ya se empezaba a marchar con Hinata en brazos…

- Ah, y, Naruto.

- Dime Tsunade.

- Si de veras estas preocupada por Hinata no dejes que salga de la cama.

Naruto se sintió al descubierto, como si Tsunade pudiera leer en sus ojos los sentimientos que habitaban en su ser. No quiso que lo acechara más y salió de la habitación dirigiéndose al hospital.

Naruto entró en el hospital y se dirigió a la recepcionista:

- Tsunade me ha dicho que atendáis a Hinata hasta que se recupere.

- De acuerdo, acompáñame.

La recepcionista salió de detrás del mostrador y entró por un pasillo con Naruto a sus espaldas.

Entraron los dos en una habitación donde Naruto recostó a Hinata en la camilla.

- Pues ya está, ¿Tsunade no te dijo que le pusiéramos goteros o algo?

- No, no me dijo nada.

- Pues entonces no será muy grave, supongo que esta tarde ya podrá salir de aquí. Si Tsunade la ha revisado se despertará dentro de poco.

- Hai.

La enfermera salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Naruto cogió una silla y se sentó junto a la camilla de Hinata.

Hinata estaba en su habitación, estudiando en su silla junto a la mesa. Naruto entraba por la puerta.

- Hola Naruto

- Cállate

Un hilo rodeó a Hinata, Naruto la había atado a la silla y se la acercaba con un kunai en la mano y riéndose.

- Naruto NO, ¡NARUTOOOO NOOO!

Hinata se despertó por su propio grito

Naruto la estaba mirando muy preocupado y la cogía de la mano.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Hinata?

- Sí, solo ha sido una pesadilla.

Hinata no sabía a partir de cuando, sus recuerdos dejaban de ser realidad y eran sueños y optó por preguntar.

- ¿Qué me ha pasado?

- Estábamos en el parque y te has desmayado

Hinata seguía sin saber si Naruto le había dicho que la quería o solo había sido un sueño así que fingió no acordarse para que Naruto se lo verificara.

- No me acuerdo de nada... ¿por qué estaba contigo en el parque? Cuéntamelo, tal vez así me acuerde.

Naruto se sorprendió, ¿de todo lo que le había dicho no se acordaba de nada?

- Pues, estábamos hablando… cuando yo te dije que… - Naruto se acercó mas al rostro de Hinata mirando aquellos ojos grisáceos y a Hinata se le subió un color rosado a las mejillas- … cuando te dije que te quería.

Siguieron mirándose a los ojos desde tan cerca distancia en total silencio cuando Hinata decidió que era momento de dejar de fingir y dijo en un susurro:

- Ya me acuerdo

Y alzó la cabeza esos dos centímetros que le faltaban hasta llegar a aquellos labios que tanto la anhelaban sintiendo de nuevo aquel calor que había sentido antes y que, definitivamente, no había sido un sueño.

Se separaron lentamente cuando –roooooccc- las tripas de Hinata se escucharon.

- ¿Tienes hambre Hinata?

Hinata no contestó, solo se puso más roja de lo que estaba

- Ahora vuelvo, voy a ver si me dan algo para ti en recepción, no te muevas de la cama.

Hinata se quedó sola, pensándolo bien, había valido la pena constiparse, ahora su vida sería mucho mejor, Naruto la amaba y eso sería algo que jamás podría cambiar nadie.

En otro lugar de la ciudad se podía ver a Kiva y a Shino entrando en la gran mansión Hyuga

Toc-Toc

-¿Quien es? –preguntó Neji

- Venimos a por Hinata, habíamos quedado hoy con ella para entrenar.

Neji abrió la puerta:

- Lo siento chicos, yo me pensaba que estaba en casa hasta hace una media hora que nos han avisado desde el hospital, ella está allí. No es nada grabe, un constipado mal curado, eso le pasa por querer salir de buena mañana, con el frío que hace y medio constipada.

- Gracias Neji, ahora iremos a verla- Contestó Kiba

Los dos muchachos comenzaron a andar hacia el hospital.

- Shino, ¿Cómo se va a constipar Hinata con esa chaqueta que lleva siempre puesta? Y ¿Qué hacía Hinata de buena mañana fuera de casa?

- No lo se Kiba, una buena razón tendría que tener como para estar ahora en el hospital. Cuando lleguemos se lo preguntaremos.

- Sip.

Los dos siguieron andando en silencio hasta llegar al hospital, fueron hacia la recepción para preguntar por la habitación.

- La habitación 112. (Que típico)

Justo en ese momento llegó Naruto a la recepción que hizo caso omiso de los dos.

- Hola Naruto- dijo Kiba.

- Ah, Hola- y se dirigió a la recepcionista- ¿Podría darme…?

Shino y Kiba al ver que no les hacía mucho caso se fueron a la habitación 112.

Hinata esta vez estaba muy feliz, no podía estar mejor, lo que le había pasado con Naruto era el mejor sueño que había tenido; de hecho, un sueño hecho realidad.

Espero que os haya gustado, paso a contestar reviews:

**Zero Asakura:** jeje, gracias por tu review y espero que sigas leyendolo.

**Tere-chan:** jeje, gracias por la review y… ¡deja otra!

**Kisame- Hishigaki**: gracias por la review, he tardado un poco porque estoy haciendo tres fanfics y claro, tengo que escribir de los tres y ademas tengo que estudiar mucho.

**Gabe Logan**: gracias por la review

**Jota x :** gracias por la review, me alegro que te gustara

**Fernando-Urashima:** gracias por la review y espero que te haya gustado este capi

**Scushan**: jeje, sí, gracias por la review! Es cierto que suben mucho los ánimos

**Oscurity**: ¿Para que quieres el truco si no escribes fanfics? Que mal estas… ¿Cómo que ha quedado normal? Me afecta que me digas eso ToT Ya te vale, podrías decir "Ha quedado bonito", incluso "Ha quedado precioso",pero "Ha quedado normal" ¡¿Cómo que ha quedado normal XP! Bueno, ya hablamos el LUNES, porque yo no he ido a clase hoy, viernes, me he ido de fiesta a Sant Blai, y tu nooo, te has quedado en claseee. Eso te pasa por no ser de esta CIUDAD, ciudad, no pueblo.

**DarkHinata**: me alegro de que te guste el fic y espero que sigas leyendo.

**Ahora os tengo que preguntar a todos algo muy importante: **¿Alguno sabe de donde me puedo descargar Karekano ya sea en descarga directa o en el bittorrent? En serio me he vuelto loca buscando la serie pero no la he encontrado, y en el e-mule va más lento imposible. Os agradecería de todo corazón si alguno lo supiese y me lo dijese.


	4. Misiones

¡¡Wenas! Vuelvo a la carga, después de mucho tiempo, con el cuarto capítulo. Siento la tardanza, pero es que no podía continuar. No sabía como continuar, mejor dicho. Le daba vueltas y mas vueltas y cuando por fin tuve una idea razonable me acordé de que tenía el mismo argumento que un capítulo del anime de relleno u.uU. La idea me llegó de repente, y dije, tengo que escribirla antes de que se vaya por patas n.n. Para compensar la tardanza lo he hecho un poco mas largo, ¡13 páginas en el word! Y ya os dejo con la historia, espero que os guste

Por si alguien no se acuerda lo repito:

- NaruHina al poder (diálogo)

- "NaruHina al poder" (pensamiento)

NaruHina al poder (narrador)

**Inocencia involuntaria**

**Capítulo 4: Misiones**

Hinata miraba la puerta por la que hacía apenas unos minutos había salido Naruto.

Anhelaba ansiosamente el momento en el que volviera y pudiera ver nuevamente aquellos ojos azules tan llenos de inocencia y esperanza.

De pronto vio abrirse aquella puerta, fijó su mirada en el movimiento lento de su apertura, por fin llegaba. Pero al abrirse no pudo ver sus ojos, de lo contrario vio a sus dos compañeros de equipo Kiba y Shino y al alegre perrito Akamaru que saltó encima de ella lamiéndole la mano.

- Hola Hinata, fuimos a por ti pero tu primo Neji nos dijo que estabas aquí.-dijo Kiba

Hinata Asintió con una gran sonrisa mientras acariciaba al cariñoso perro.

- Se te ve muy bien para estar enferma Hinata- dijo Shino en plan observador

Las mejillas de la chica se tornaron de un color rosado

-"¿Tanto se me nota?"-pensó Hinata para sí- Sí, es posible…- dijo ella quitándole importancia

- Venga, cuenta ¿Qué te ha pasado para que te pusieras enferma?- dijo interesado Kiba sonriendo mientras se acercaba a la cama de Hinata

- Emh… pues… yo… emh…

En ese momento entró Naruto en la habitación con una cesta de frutas en la mano

- ¡Ya estoy aquí Hinata!- dijo el chico

Hinata le dedicó una agradable sonrisa que él le correspondió

-Como no sabía que fruta te gustaba mas te traje manzanas, peras y pomelos.¿Cual prefieres?

-Me gustan más las manzanas, gracias Naruto

Naruto cogió una manzana y la acercó a la boca de Hinata, ella mordió la fruta con delicadeza mientras miraba a los ojos del chico.

Shino y Kiba los miraban casi con la boca abierta.

- "¿Desde cuándo Hinata no se desmaya al estar tan cerca de Naruto?"- pensó Kiba

- "¿Desde cuándo Naruto es tan cariñoso con Hinata"-pensó Shino

Los dos veían a los enamorados con cierta extrañeza y a la vez con alegría porque su amiga por fin había conseguido despertar a Naruto de su infantil sueño con Sakura.

Hinata tomó la manzana en su mano pensando que tal vez era de mala educación estar solo con Naruto cuando sus dos compañeros de equipo habían ido a verla.

- ¿Entonces Neji os ha dicho que estaba aquí?- preguntó curiosa Hinata

- Sí.- Contestó Shino

Hinata dejó de sonreír durante unos instantes

-¿Cómo os lo dijo?

- Con aire de superioridad, como siempre.- dijo riéndose Kiba- No te preocupes, sabes perfectamente que siempre es así.

- ¡No me preocupa!- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa, pero los tres chicos se dieron cuenta, cada unos por sí mismo de que esa falsa sonrisa no conseguía engañarlos.

Justo en ese instante de silencio se escuchó un Pum y en habitación apreció Shizune.

- Naruto, Tsunade quiere que vayas a su despacho ahora mismo

- Pero…

- ¡Ahora mismo!

- Pft, en fin. Bueno, adiós Hinata,-dijo dirigiéndose a la chica- adiós-esta vez se dirigió a Shino y Kiba

Naruto fue corriendo en dirección al despacho de Tsunade y entró sin llamar a la puerta, acto que no sorprendió a la hokage, ya estaba acostumbrada a la penosa educación del chico.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora Tsunade?

- Mira, necesito que lleves a cavo una misión muy importante.

- ¿No será hacer de niñera de nadie?

- ¡Calla y escucha! Deberás llevar a un hombre hasta la aldea de la roca, él lleva un importante mensaje que llevar y tu misión es que llegue sano y salvo a la aldea y capacitado para transmitir el mensaje.

-¿Esta era la misión tan importante?-dijo el chico amargamente

- Hay ninjas que van tras este mensaje, si te encuentras con alguno de estos ninjas no permitas que sigan con vida para volver a atacar, mátalos.

- No habrá problema.

- Saldrás esta noche tras la puesta del Sol. –ordenó Tsunade

Naruto ya se disponía a irse cuando la hokage le advirtió

- No hables a nadie de esta misión, no sabemos quienes pueden ser los ninjas que vallan tras esta información, no le digas absolutamente a nadie lo que te he dicho o serás tú el que corra el riesgo.

- Tsunade, ya te he entendido, no hace falta que continúes con el sermón.

Tras esto Naruto salió por la puerta y se fue hacia su casa comer y a preparar todo para su misión.

Mientras, en el hospital le daban a Hinata el alta. Cuando salieron del edificio se fueron en dirección al bosque, donde ellos siempre entrenaban y Kiba no se cortó en preguntar.

-¿No piensas contarnos lo que te ha pasado con Naruto?

Hinata sin querer se tornó roja, quería contárselo a sus amigos pero por otra parte le molestó aquel comentario tan grosero.

- Yo… ¡no pasó nada!

Al oír la respuesta Shino sacó a relucir una sonrisa burlona y Kiba se puso a reír a carcajada limpia.

- No te sienta nada bien mentir- le confesó Shino

- Se te nota demasiado- acabó Kiba medio riéndose.

Hinata se puso enfrente de los dos parando la marcha y los miró.

- ¡Parad de reíros!

Los dos chicos vieron como a la chica no le había sentado muy bien aquello.

- Hinata, siempre nos lo cuentas todo y pensábamos que esto no iba a ser una excepción; pero si no quieres contárnoslo no pasa nada. No hace falta que te pongas así.

Hinata bajó la cabeza un momento, ella sí que quería contárselo. Se puso al lado de Shino y los tres siguieron andando.

- Bueno, en realidad sí que pasó algo.-Shino y Kiba permanecieron en silencio.- Anoche le confesé todo a Naruto, y, y, yo creía que él no me correspondía, pero esta mañana él apareció por mi puerta y me dijo lo contrario. Él me quiere, y eso es lo que mas me importa en este mundo.

Hinata sonrió al acordarse del beso que le había entregado esta mañana Naruto, era lo mejor que le había ocurrido.

Sus dos compañeros sonrieron al verla tan contenta, se alegraban de verdad de que la chica hubiese tenido el valor suficiente para confesar.

Llegaron a un lugar del bosque y se pusieron a entrenar, pero no llevaban ni diez minutos cuando Neji apareció.

Hinata al verlo presente desactivó su viankugan y lo miró sonriente.

- Hacía tiempo que no venías a verme entrenar, Neji- le dijo con alegría

- En realidad últimamente no tengo tiempo para ello. Vengo para decirte que te esta buscando Hiashi-sama.

Hinata de veras sintió un poco de lástima por que la llamaran. Cuando acaban de empezar a entrenar justo la llamaban para que se fuera. Se giró hacia Shino y Kiba, se despidió de ellos y salió corriendo junto a Neji hacia su casa.

- ¿De que se trata Neji? ¿Sabes para que me llama?

- Creo que es para una misión.

- Ahm.

Hinata miró a Neji de reojo. A veces lo envidiaba, él era tan firme y seguro de él mismo. Pero en ese momento sentía como que ella también podía ser tan segura si se lo proponía, sentía que si había tenido fuerzas para decirle sus sentimientos a Naruto, también podía hacer cualquier cosa y superar cualquier prueba.

El resto del trayecto lo hicieron en silencio. Al llegar Hinata entró primero y vio a su padre esperándola allí.

- Hola Hinata

- Hola- contestó Hinata

- Tengo algo importante que explicarte, vamos a otro lugar.

Hinata siguió a su padre hasta una habitación vacía.

- ¿Qué querías decirme?

- Tengo una importante misión para ti, no puedes fallar, debes ser eficaz y precisa. – Hinata asintió en silencio- Entre esta noche y mañana pasará por la frontera entre el país de la Hierba y de la Tierra una mujer con una importante información.

- Padre, siento interrumpirle pero… la susodicha frontera tiene kilómetros, ¿en qué lugar de la frontera?

- Cuando vayas a salir te daré las coordenadas exactas- la kunoichi asintió- Debes dormir a la mujer con un golpe certero y traerla hasta Konoha sin que nadie pueda darse cuenta de que has salido y entrado de la aldea. Seguramente llevará un ninja acompañándola para protegerlo, debes matarlo, si él da la información sobre que una Hyuga ha sido la causante de todo podría ser la caída del clan. Saldrás dentro de media hora, nadie debe averiguar que has salido y si lo averiguan yo, ni nadie del clan, tenemos nada que ver. Por ahora ve a prepararte. Saldrás dentro de una hora.

- "Gracias padre, gracias por confiar en mí y no enviar a Neji. Tal vez por eso él estaba tan distante."

Hinata se dirigió a su habitación. Tenía una razón mas para estar contenta, posiblemente fuera el mejor día de toda su vida. Se sentía realmente bien: ella confiaba en su interior, su padre también confiaba en ella y Naruto la quería, era todo lo que ella deseaba en un solo día, parecía demasiado bueno para ser real, pero era verdad, y al cabo de un hora saldría a hacer una misión. Demostraría a todo el clan que ya no era la niña débil y sensible de antes, sino que era una buena kunoichi en la que confiar.

Al entrar en su habitación abrió su armario, tenía que ir de incógnito, pero nadie de la aldea tenía que verla de incógnito. Entonces vio una capa negra, se acordaba de esta: se la había regalado su abuela, era para ocasiones como esta. Se la puso por encima, tenía una gran capucha que no dejaba ver su rostro, y la capa era larga y ancha, se abría por el centro y tenía una larga tira de botones en la abertura que ella ató. Se miró al espejo, mas que una capa parecía una bata con capucha, le pareció a ella. Fuera lo que fuese le servía de mucho para esta misión. Se la quitó para no levantar sospecha a los aldeanos y la puso dentro de una mochila que se colgó en la espalda. Comprobó que tenía suficientes kunais, shurikens y bombas de humo por si a caso le hacían falta.

Acto seguido salió hacia la sala de estar donde había algunos familiares, entre ellos su padre

- Ya estoy preparada, cuando quieras puedo salir.

Su padre la sacó de la habitación y en el pasillo le entregó un mapa con las coordenadas y se acercó a ella poniéndole una mano en el hombro a su primogénita.

- Confío en ti, sé que puedes hacerlo bien.

Hinata lo miró a los ojos agradecida.

- Gracias papa, volveré con esa mujer y te sentirás orgulloso de mí.

Naruto se puso la capa que una vez le compró Jiraya.

- "Posiblemente el único regalo que me ha hecho en todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntos"- pensó melancólico el chico.

La capa era marrón oscuro fácil de confundir con el tronco de un árbol. Le cubría por completo y tenía una capucha grande.

Comenzó a comprobar todo su material de ninja, sus kunais, sus shurikens…

Todavía le quedaban unas cuantas horas hasta la puesta del sol, así que prefirió descansar, se puso el despertador y se tumbó en la cama.

Hinata se relajó todo lo que pudo para ocultar su chackra, y se dirigió hacia el bosque de Konoha, por allí saltó la muralla sin que nadie pudiera verla ni oírla. Una vez fuera se hizo una coleta baja con una cinta. Sacó de su mochila la capa negra y se la puso, ató todos los botones y se acopló la capucha por encima cubriéndole toda la cabeza.

Dejó la mochila detrás de un matorral e hizo una marca con unas piedras para, cuando volviera, saber donde estaba la mochila vacía en donde volvería a poner la capa.

Comenzó a saltar de árbol en árbol rápidamente. Pronto se pondría el sol. En la oscuridad ni siquiera se la veía, parecía una sombra de la noche casi invisible.

Por fin llegó al lugar indicado justo cuando la noche había caído del todo. Paró en seco sobre una alta rama de un árbol sin quitarse la capucha. A simple vista era imposible de ver, la oscuridad era absoluta y ella sabía que debía estar alerta porque pronto llegaría aquella mujer. Solo con pensarlo el júbilo le subía por la espina dorsal, era la mejor manera de ganar una buena posición en su familia, cumpliría perfectamente la misión. Ella sabía que pocos ninjas que no conocieran su técnica serían capaces de ganarla, había avanzado mucho en sus conocimientos del yuuken y tenía todo a su favor. Luchar de noche eran las mejores que se podía encontrar, ella con el viakugan vería todo y su adversario no la podría ver.

- "Ojalá lleguen pronto y así que la pelea sea de noche…"

Cuando a Naruto le sonó el despertador se levantó rápidamente y cogió la capa en un brazo.

Tsunade se asomó a la ventana y vio como Naruto se acercaba a su despacho corriendo.

El chico entró en el despacho.

- ¡Ya estoy aquí! ¡Listo para cualquier cosa!

- Te estaba esperando- dijo tranquilamente Tsunade.- Aquí esta la persona a la que debes proteger.

Entonces Naruto se dio cuenta de que había alguien más en la habitación. Miró hacia donde se dirigía la mirada de Tsunade. Había un hombre sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y miraba a Naruto desafiante.

- ¿Este tendrá suficiente poder para protegerme?

Naruto estuvo a punto de pegarle un chillido pero decidió callárselo puesto que Tsunade ya habló por él.

- ¡Este muchacho es mucho mas poderoso de lo que te puedas imaginar jamás!

El chico se quedó mirando a Tsunade.

- Pft, si usted lo dice…

El chico se levantó, no era especialmente alto, era delgado y vestía con una capa parecida a la de Naruto. Se recogía el pelo en una larga trenza. Parecía joven y de pronto a Naruto le pareció que se volvió simpático. Se acercó al ninja y le tendió la mano.

- Mi nombre es Tamahome, espero que me protejas bien en este trayecto- dijo con una sonrisa.

Naruto le choco la mano

- ¡Pues claro que te protegeré!

Los dos salieron de Konoha por una de las murallas (no, el chico no saltaba tanto, Naruto lo cogió)

Y emprendieron la marcha. Naruto comprobó su reloj de muñeca.

- Vamos demasiado lentos.- dijo Naruto

- No hay prisa- le respondió Tamahome

- Cuanto mas lentos vallamos, mas posibilidades tenemos de que nos alcancen enemigos; y cuantos menos enemigos nos encontremos mejor. ¿No puedes andar un poco mas deprisa?

- ¡Lo siento!- dijo Tamahome un poco molesto- ¡Por si no te habias dado cuenta, yo no soy un ninja!

- No grites, nos pueden oír. Yo te cogeré hasta que lleguemos, no pesas mucho.

Naruto cogió a Tama en brazos, llevaba un rato corriendo cuando se percató de que el chico lo miraba fijamente, le pareció un poco molesto y lo miró para que él dejara de mirarlo, pero al mirarlo Tamahome lo cogió del cuello y lo besó. Naruto se paró en seco, no podía reaccionar, estaba muy cerca de Tamahome, su pecho tocaba el del ninja y Naruto pudo notar sus pechos ocultos a la vista por la capa. No era un chico, era una joven. Al separarse Naruto la soltó y la tiró al suelo.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces?- preguntó atropelladamente Naruto

- No puedo decirte quien soy, solo te digo que no soy quien crees que soy.

- Ya me he dado cuenta de que eres una chica, pero ¿por qué me has besado?

- No he podido resistirme, eres tan guapo y apuesto y…

- Lo siento chiquilla, no tenemos tiempo para explicaciones, vas a tener que resistirte porque tengo novia y esta vez no quiero que vuelva a estar sola. Te voy a coger para ir mas rápidos, pero que no se te ocurra hacer nada raro.

La chica se dejó coger por Naruto y el chico siguió saltando.

- Hemos perdido demasiado tiempo, nos queda por lo menos una hora de viaje y ya es medianoche.

Naruto siguió avanzando rápida y sigilosamente.

- Mira, desde aquí ya puedo ver la frontera y aun no nos hemos cruzado con ningún enemigo.- dijo ilusionada la chica

Naruto le llevó un dedo a la boca de esta para indicarle que callara.

Hinata escuchó una voz, eran ellos, su victoria estaba próxima.

Saltó encima de Naruto derribándolo, la chica calló al suelo inconsciente.

- "No hará falta ni dormirla, ya esta inconsciente. Que fácil ha sido"

Mientras se acercaba a la chica alguien la golpeó por la espalda, entonces se acordó de que debía de matar al ninja que acompañaba a la chica. Hizo unos sellos y activó el byakugan. Naruto se acercó a ella con un kunai en la mano para atacarla, pero Hinata lo rechazó y le dio con el juuken en el estómago.

Naruto estaba confuso, había sentido ese ataque alguna otra vez pero no recordaba cuando ni de quién.

Volvió a atacar esta vez con un rasengan, Hinata lo rechazó otra vez y volvió a atacar al estómago, pero era un bunshin, percibió detrás a otro cuerpo, posiblemente el verdadero, al que atacó, pero que con agilidad esquivó el juuken y le clavó un kunai con fuerza en el abdomen. Hinata emitió un gemido de dolor y Naruto lo relacionó todo. El ataque era el juuken y él lo había sentido cuando luchó contra Neji, y esa voz era de Hinata, seguro.

Hinata le atacó de frente en el punto central de chacra.

- ¡Espera, Hinata!

Hinata pudo oír la voz de Naruto, había atacado posiblemente de muerte a Naruto, sintió que se mareaba, se miró su herida del kunai, estaba sangrando demasiado, estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre.

Jus jus, ya he terminado el capítulo. Y ahora os chantagearé diciendo que si no queréis que mueran los dos como Romeo Y Julieta quiero REVIEWS, siiiiii, muchos revieeews o.

Hablando de reviews, voy a contestar a los reviews o

Kisame Hoshigaki: gracias por el review, no he puesto nada de celos de Shino y Kiba, mas que nada por que yo veo a estos dos como muy amigos de Hinata y que se preocupan por ella, no los veo como posibles pretendientes.

Fernando Urashima: gracias por poner el review en el anterior capítulo, ya me he descargado Karekano y me he visto media serie, al final lo hice por el e-mule: lento, pero eficaz -

Shaman: gracias por el review, siento haber tardado, pero me era imposible continuar, el viento se me llevó la inspiración.n.nU


	5. Vida o muerte

Ya tengo aquí vuestro capítulo. Siento la tardanza. Para excusar la tardanza hice un mini-cómic. Weno, en realidad lo hice especialmente para mi otro fic ojos de soledad, pero lo pongo akí también porque las causas del retraso son las mismas. El cómic se lee de izquierda a derecha. El link es este: (si no os deja entrar avisádmelo en el review, por favor) http/img342.imageshack.us/img342/4094/cmic9lp.png

**Inocencia involuntaria**

**Capítulo 5: Cuestión de vida o muerte**

Hinata pudo oír la voz de Naruto, había atacado posiblemente de muerte a Naruto, sintió que se mareaba, se miró su herida del kunai, estaba sangrando demasiado, estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Naruto vio como Hinata desfalleció y sintió como las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Él no tenía demasiado chacra por culpa del ataque de Hinata, y no sabía que hacer en ese momento. Según lo que le indicó Tsunade antes de salir, debía dejarla morir, pero no podía dejar que ocurriese eso, jamás. Antes moriría él que dejaría que muriese Hinata.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Miró la herida de Hinata. No paraba de sangrar, debía de hacer algo y rápido. Cogió un kunai, rompió los botones de la capa de Hinata y la abrió, allí vio que toda su ropa estaba empapada de sangre. Le abrió la chaqueta rompió la camisa. Podía verle todo el pecho a Hinata, pero no había tiempo para pensar en eso, ahora tenía que cortar la hemorragia antes de que muriese. Se quitó su capa y rasgó un largo trozo. Rápido quitó el kunai clavado en el estómago de Hinata y enrolló el trozo de capa en la zona del corte, apretó bien para que parase de salir sangre.

Entonces vio de reojo como la chica se despertaba y lo miraba con los ojos casi desorbitados.

- ¿Qué haces ayudando al enemigo? ¡Ella nos ha atacado!

- No tengo tiempo para explicaciones, tengo que salvarla. Métete debajo de las raíces de aquel árbol y no te muevas hasta que yo no regrese, tengo que llevarla al hospital más cercano ya.

- Ni hablar, tú a mi no me dejas aquí sola. Iré con tigo, conozco la zona y se donde hay un hospital.

- ¡Tú corres demasiado lento y no llegaremos a tiempo!- dijo Naruto muy nervioso- ¿No ves que se está muriendo a cada segundo que perdemos?

- No te preocupes por eso, sígueme.

Naruto vio como la chica comenzaba a correr por el bosque rápidamente. Desde luego esa no era la velocidad que había usado antes durante el camino, no había tiempo para preguntar, cogió a Hinata en brazos y la siguió.

- "Kyubi, préstame tus fuerzas. Necesito llegar a tiempo"

- "_Mgg… De acuerdo niño débil"_

Naruto sintió como ahora podía alcanzar la velocidad de la chica que corría delante de él.

Pronto comenzó a notar la sangre de Hinata en su chaqueta. La apretó muy fuerte contra su cuerpo.

- Hinata, aguanta un poco mas… no te mueras Hinata, no ahora que te tengo. Por favor, aguanta solo un poco mas…- las lágrimas de Naruto rodaban rostro abajo.

- ¿Por qué ahora, Hinata, por qué?...

- Naruto, ya hemos llegado a la aldea mas cercana- la voz de la chica interrumpió los pensamientos de Naruto- el hospital está a dos manzanas de aquí, seguro que podremos salvarla.

Naruto y la chica corrieron a trabes de aquellas largas calles solitarias. Entre la oscuridad casi no se podían ni ver, la velocidad de los dos era increíble. Naruto sabía que un minuto podía ser el que marcara la diferencia entre la vida o la muerte para Hinata, y que aquello era lo más importante para él.

Al fin vieron una luz dentro de un edificio, era la única luz abierta de la aldea, era la luz del hospital en el que había unos médicos para emergencias, tal vez emergencias como aquella.

Naruto entró apresuradamente por la puerta principal junto con la chica.

- ¡Ayuda, necesito ayuda!

Nada más oír los gritos, unos médicos y enfermeras salieron de una sala y corrieron a socorrer a Hinata, que tenía una apariencia lamentable. Estaba blanca, rígida y fría como una estatua de mármol.

- ¡Tienen que salvarla, tienen que salvarla…!

Naruto vio como los médicos se llevaban a su amada Hinata en una camilla a trabes de los pasillos. No podían llevársela, nadie se la iba a arrebatar. Corrió detrás de los médicos pero ya no le quedaba mas energía ni para moverse y se desplomó directo al suelo.

- Mierda…

La chica se acercó corriendo hacia Naruto y le ayudó a incorporarse.

- Se la llevan…- Naruto estaba confuso y demasiado cansado como para entender nada.

- Tranquilo Naruto. Nadie se lleva a Hinata, son los médicos, van a curarla…

Naruto ya no escuchaba a la chica, su vista empezó a volverse borrosa, le pesaba la cabeza, todo a su alrededor se movía demasiado rápido para él. Era como ver una película a cámara rápida. Comenzaba a surgir el efecto retardado del golpe de Hinata y de pronto Naruto se desmayó. La chica pidió ayuda y unos médicos fueron a atenderle.

Hiashi estaba recostado en su sofá y no paraba de mirar el reloj. Eran las doce del mediodía y Hinata ya debería de haber vuelto. Si aquella misión fallaba podía ser la caída del clan. Si alguien se enteraba de que había sido aquel clan el que había enviado a uno de sus ninjas para recoger aquella información los arrestarían a todos.

- "Debo de confiar mas en Hinata"- trataba de calmarse a él mismo, pero le era casi imposible tratándose de esa niñita con demasiados sentimientos en su cabeza.

- "¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy?"

Naruto se incorporó y miró a su alrededor en busca de una respuesta y vio una habitación amplia. Él estaba en una cama con varios goteros. Las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco y había un pequeño jarrón con flores en una pequeña mesita al lado de su cama. Aquello, parecía…un hospital. Pronto comenzó a relacionarlo todo. Se acordó de la misión, de su lucha, de cuando le clavó el kunai a Hinata, de cuando descubrió que era ella y de cuando corrió en medio de la noche junto con aquella chica para llevarla al hospital. A parir de allí sus recuerdos se emborronaban y no conseguía sonsacar mas que imágenes sueltas de su memoria.

Un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Alguien había abierto la puerta, dirigió rápida su mirada hacia esta.

Allí encontró a aquella chica, sí, aquella chica aun permanecía intacta en sus recuerdos; aunque aun no sabia quien era; pero en esos momentos eso era lo de menos.

- ¿Dónde está Hinata? ¿Cómo se encuentra?

- Hinata está en otra habitación, está muy débil, pero sobrevivirá.

- Quiero ir a verla ahora.-Naruto insistió preocupado.

- Yo de ti me preocuparía mas de ti que de otra cosa. Llevas cinco días durmiendo, y Hinata… Hinata aun no se ha despertado.-Naruto palideció aun mas y tragó saliva- no hace mas que murmurar tu nombre en sueños.

- ¿Dónde esta? ¡Tengo que ir a verla!

En ese instante una enfermera entró en la habitación

- Niñito, no puedes ir a verla, o pondrías su vida y la tuya en peligro. Deja que los médicos se encarguen de ella. Por ahora descansa.

Naruto se volvió a tumbar de golpe y miró al techo intentando poner sus ideas en orden.

- ¿No me preguntas sobre mi identidad?- preguntó aquella chica.

Naruto giró la cabeza hacia ella. En ese momento era lo que menos e importaba, pero no lo dijo.

- Interpreto eso como un sí.

Naruto se incorporó y pensó en que podría sacar información de aquello.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué dijiste que eras un barón no ninja, si en realidad eres una kunoichi? (kunoichichica ninja)

- Mi nombre es Mianko. Soy la consejera del kage de la roca. Él me encomendó una complicada misión. La misión consistía en llegar hasta Konoha, transmitirle un mensaje a Tsunade, escuchar la respuesta y comunicársela al kage. Fingí que no era ninja y que era un chico para confundir a los que van tras esta información.

Naruto pensó un momento en la versión que le acababa de dar Mianko. Podría ser cierta, pero, que inútil era esa chica, ella misma se descubrió al besar a Naruto y al chillar en medio del bosque con su aguda voz.

- ¿Por qué te descubriste en el bosque? Si no hubieses chillado nada de esto hubiese ocurrido.

Mianko se sonrojó y miró hacia el suelo.

- Yo no soy muy buena ninja. Nunca lo he sido…

Esa forma de hablar le recordó a alguien. Le recordó a Hinata. Ella también era así antes, pero cambió. Se hizo más segura de sí misma y mucho más fuerte que antes.

Naruto sabía que en ese momento él le hubiera dicho a cualquier otra persona que había tiempo para cambiar, o que si daba todo de sí podía ser mejor. Pero no lo hizo, no le dijo ninguna frase reconfortante, tal vez estubiese demasiado ocupado pensando en que iban hacer ahora. Debia hablar con Hinata.

Naruto miró el reloj que habia sobre la mesa. Eran las diez de la mañana. Habían pasado tres días desde que despertó. No había hablado con nadie desde su conversación con Mianko. Sentía en falta la voz tímida y alegre de Hinata. Si estubiera allí Jiraya podría pedirle consejo. Tal vez todo era un complot para llevarlo fuera de la aldea. Primero dos años fuera con Jiraya y ahora le hacían eso para que no volviera nunca mas. Lo pensó mejor. Aquello no tenía sentido. Todos querían a Hinata. Desde que se había hecho mas fuerte, su clan la respetaba y ella nunca era grosera ni nada por el estilo. La enfermera entró a la sala, seguramente le tomaría el pulso y la temperatura, como de costumbre, y le intentaría dar conversación sin respuesta alguna. Pero notó algo diferente, la enfermera no llevaba su aparatito ni su termómetro, y lucía una gran sonrisa. Se paró delante de la cama y miró a los ojos de Naruto.

- Hinata está totalmente curada

Por un momento Naruto no supo como actuar. Aquella frase rebotó en su mente durante unos segundos.

De pronto comenzó a asimilarlo. Primero se le iluminaron los ojos de tal manera que parecía que la vida que hubieran salvado fuera la propia suya. Después sonrió de oreja a oreja y no pudo contener mas un grito.

- ¡Quiero ir a verla! ¡Sácame estos aparatos!

- Jeje,-la enfermera se acercó y le quitó todos los goteros a Naruto.- te dejaré ir si me prometes que no armarás jaleo.

- Enfermera, tengo catorce años. Ya no soy un niño.

La enfermera dio media vuelta riéndose y salió por la puerta con Naruto siguiéndole los talones.

La habitación estaba cerca. Naruto entró emocionado y se dirigió a la cama donde estaba Hinata sentada.

- ¡Hinata!

- ¡Naruto-kun!

Naruto abrazó a Hinata suavemente y la soltó mirándola a los ojos.

- Hinata, estas tan bella como siempre. Ya no sabía si despertarías o no.

- Naruto- kun, tú me enseñaste que nunca hay que perder la esperanza.

Naruto se acercó un poco mas a Hinata y le dio un tierno beso en la boca a Hinata sin importarle que en la habitación tambien estaban Mianko y la enfermera. Naruto había estado deseando sentir ese cálido beso desde que había despertado. Hinata había estado soñando con él desde que había caído en ese profundo sueño. Pero eso ya no era un sueño, y había tenido el mejor despertar que hubiera podido tener: los dos estaban vivos y ya nada ni nadie podría destruir ese amor.

¡Ya está! Espero que os haya gustado el fic y en cualquier caso, escribid un review.

Contesto las reviews

**Kisame Hoshigaki**: gracias por el review y me alegro que te gustase el capítulo.

**Kandara**: gluup… he decidido no matarlos y así tengo la vida asegurada por un poco mas de tiempo… XD Espero que te haya gustado que no muriesen. Lo se, he tardado un poco, pero he estado bastante ocupada, aunque mejor tarde que nunca.

**Spushan:** gracias por el review. Jeje, no los he matado al final XD

**Fernando-Urashima:** gracias por el review. No los he matado, había muchos reviews pidiéndome que no lo hiciera, entre ellos el tuyo.XD

**Helinille**: Gracias por el review. Me alegra que te guste mi forma de escribir, supongo que leo muchos libros y al final se me pega. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también.

**Snoop-Hinata**: a mi tambien me gusta que Hinata encuentre la felicidad en su primer amor y que él le corresponda. Mas o menos ya te ha dicho quien es, pero ahora esta el dilema de lo que van a hacer con ella, si llevarla a su villa (como dictaba la misión de Naruto) o llevarla a Konoha (como Hiashi había ordenado a Hinata) Hasta pronto.

**Saturno**: graias por el review. Si los mataba no continuaba la historia, la daba por terminada n.nU . Al principio tambien había pensado en que podría ser una prueba de Tsunade y el clan Hyuga para ver que hacían, pero después pensé que sería mas interesante si no fuera así. Ahora ya he pensado en lo que va a continuar… jus jus

**Alex Armstrong**: gracias por el review. Siento no haber podido actualizar antes.

**Alondra**: gracias por el review. Aquí tienes el capítulo, espero que te haya gustado.

**Zidanezaith:** gracias por el review. Me alegro que te gustase la historia.

**Frostdemon:** gracias por el review, espero que te gustase el capítulo.

**HarrydeVirgo**: gracias por el review. Me alegro que te gustase el fic y espero que lo sigas leyendo.

**Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon**: gracias por el review. Me alegro que te gustase la historia y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

Me alegro de que mi hicieseis tantas reviews pidiendo que no los matara. Como recompensa habéis recibido vuestro merecido premio: no han muerto.

Me alegraría mucho que me escribieseis en este capítulo también muchos reviews y que comentarais el mini-cómic que hice (a parte del fic) Gracias por adelantado. Saludos: Nutry-chan


	6. nuestra decisión

**Inocencia involuntaria**

**Capítulo 6: nuestra decisión**

Naruto se acercó un poco mas a Hinata y le dio un tierno beso en la boca a Hinata sin importarle que en la habitación también estaban Mianko y la enfermera. Naruto había estado deseando sentir ese cálido beso desde que había despertado. Hinata había estado soñando con él desde que había caído en ese profundo sueño. Pero eso ya no era un sueño, y había tenido el mejor despertar que hubiera podido tener: los dos estaban vivos y ya nada ni nadie podría destruir ese amor.

Hinata y Naruto se miraron a los ojos sonriendo.

- Naruto- dijo la enfermera- ahora ya la has visto, ve fuera con Mianko mientras que le quito los goteros a Hinata.

Naruto asintió y salió fuera junto con Mianko. Estuvieron ambos de pie esperando como dos minutos hasta que la chica rompió el silencio.

- Esto… Naruto…-el joven se giró la miró- ahora que Hinata ha despertado… ¿Puedo saber que vais a hacer conmigo? Si vas a seguir la idea de esa chica, y con ella llevarme hasta la muerte o algo peor, no tardaré ni 2 segundos en desaparecer corriendo. Si la información que transporto no es entregada pronto, una gran guerra barrerá nuestras aldeas; la de la roca, y la de la hoja. Lo que debas hacer, decídelo pronto, o mucha gente morirá.

Naruto borró inmediatamente la sonrisa de su cara. No esperaba aquello, no había pensado en eso en todos aquellos días.

- Antes de decidir nada… tengo que hablar con Hinata.

En ese justo instante Hinata abrió la puerta y salió junto con Naruto y Mianko.

- ¡Ya estoy!- dijo sonriéndole al chico.

Naruto le sonrió y se miraron a los ojos.

- Muy bien- dijo Mianko- pues ahí la tienes, puedes preguntarle cuando quieras, pero ten en cuenta que cada minuto que pase es un instante más cerca de la guerra…

Naruto y Hinata se quedaron mirándola, ella se giró y se dirigió hacia la salida del hospital.

- Estaré por aquí cerca.

Naruto y Hinata podían escuchar los calmados pasos de la joven yendo por el pasillo. En ese momento a ambos les pareció como si no hubiera otro sonido mas que ese, parecía que la felicidad que hacía unos minutos los rodeaba, volvía a desaparecer, dejándolos solos y desorientados en medio de un mar de silencio en el que se ahogaban.

- Naruto, ¿de qué guerra está hablando?...

Naruto la miró tristemente y la cogió de la mano.

- Ahora te lo explico. Vayamos a un lugar donde nadie pueda oírnos.

Hinata asintió y los dos salieron del hospital. Fueron andando poco a poco hasta que encontraron un parque vacío. No había nadie allí, solo la compañía de un gran árbol y de millones de flores adornaban el ambiente. La sombra que proyectaba el árbol era tan inmensamente grande que hubiera podido tapar a mas de cien personas, y su tronco era tan ancho que hubieran necesitado por lo menos diez personas para rodearlo con los brazos abiertos.

Hinata y Naruto miraron sorprendidos aquella maravilla de la naturaleza. Los dos se acercaron al árbol y se sentaron apoyados en el tronco.

- Hinata, necesitamos sacar conclusiones entre los dos.

- Sí.

- Dime, ¿fue Tsunade quien te envió para matarme, sin decirte que era yo?

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

- No, Tsunade no sabía nada sobre mi misión. – a Naruto pareció que le quitaban un gran peso de encima- fue mi padre quien me encargó esta misión. Y además me ordeno que no dijera palabra a nadie sobre esta. Mi misión consistía en dormir a la chica y traerla a la aldea, concretamente a la mansión Hyuga. Mi padre no sabía quien iba a defenderla, ni tampoco le importaba.

- Mi- mi misión consistía en llevar a la chica a la aldea de la roca. – dijo el chico.

Los dos se quedaron pensando callados en todo el problema. Hinata sabía que volver a Konoha, a la mansión Hyuga, sin Mianko en brazos, sería como sentenciar su sufrimiento de por vida. Seguramente la degradarían en el clan. Pasaría a ser una simple sirvienta o incluso… pensó de que podría ser capaz su padre por haber deshonrado al can de aquella manera.

- "No, no sería capaz de matarme…"

Naruto pensaba en como arreglar la situación. Sabía que llevar a Mianko a la casa Hyuga no solo podía significar la muerte de esta, si no también de mucha otra gente debido a la guerra que podría ocasionarse.

Los grandes padres del clan Hyuga estaban reunidos alrededor de la mesa de una de las habitaciones de la gran mansión Hyuga. Hiashi comenzó a hablar.

-Estais aquí reunidos porque una gran desgracia nos ha sucedido.

Los presentes miraban al honorable sin saber cuál era el gran problema que tanto lo atemorizaba.

- La misión que debía ser cumplida por mi primogénita ha fallado.

Todos abrieron los ojos con miedo, casi con terror. Algunos negaban con la cabeza, otros apartaban la vista atemorizados. Pero todos tenían el miedo grabado en la cara.

- Como jefe del clan que soy, asumiré la responsabilidad del fallo de Hinata, que seguramente estará muerta ahora. Hasta su último aliento tenía que ser tan descaradamente inútil y ridícula. Pensé que podría hacerlo, pero ahora su inmadurez no solo la ha llevado a la muerte, sino también a la caída del clan.

Todos asintieron. Ahora que tenían alguien a quien echarle la culpa de todo; Hinata; ya no estaban tan atemorizados. Ahora era furia lo que asomaba en sus ojos.

- La muerte de Hinata no podrá mantenerse en secreto. Un simple constipado; que es la mentira que había escogido para excusar su retraso; no dura eternamente. Así pues, cuando Tsunade venga a preguntarme personalmente sobre la salud de Hinata, le diré la verdad pero sin mencionaros. Haré como si todo hubiese sido idea mía.

Los congregados comenzaron a susurrar, Hiashi no sabía exactamente si se debía a que estaban de acuerdo o a que no…

- Pero, Hiashi- dijo uno de los allí presentes- ¿quién será el jefe si no lo eres tú? Ninguno de nosotros puede llevar el clan adelante, puesto que nosotros tenemos el sello en nuestra frente que nos impide hacerlo.

- Hasta ahí era donde yo quería llegar- dijo Hiashi- solo hay tres Hyugas sin el sello en su frente. Uno de ellos soy yo. –Muchos asintieron- La otra es Hinata… - Hiashi articuló una mueca al nombrar a su desaparecida hija- lo era… Y por último, la siguiente es Hanabi. –todos sonrieron al acordarse de ella. Desde que Hinata había mejorado tanto ya nadie se acordaba de ella. Era tan solo una Hyuga más. – A ella aun no le había sido marcado el sello para que el clan Hyuga no se extinguiera en un caso extremo. Un caso como este. Pensábamos colocárselo cuando Hinata se casara, pero visto lo sucedido, Hanabi será la heredera.

Algunos se alegraron de la decisión, pero a otros se les podía leer claramente la decepción en la cara.

- Pero, Hiashi, ¿Cómo va a manejar todo el clan una niña como Hanabi. Ni siquiera es mayor de edad…

Hiashi lo miró.

- Ese es el problema que me he estado debatiendo. Creo que lo mas acertado es que por ahora ninguno de nosotros dirija el clan. Formaremos un consejo, en el participaran los mejores del clan. Y cuando Hanabi cumpla la mayoría de edad será la encargada de ejecutar la tarea.

En ese mismo día, todos formaron un consejo por votaciones y se acordó que el consejo no tomaría cartas en el asunto hasta que Hiashi se viera obligado a abandonar el clan; y, en tal caso, dejarían de hacerlo cuando Hanabi cumpliera los 18, y entonces sería ella quien estuviera al cargo de todo.

Naruto miró a la chica.

- Yo…lo último que quiero es que sufras, Hinata. Pero si no hacemos llegar la información de Mianko a la aldea de la roca, explotará una guerra en la que mucha gente morirá.

Hinata asintió mirando al vacío.

- Debemos llevarla allí. Es lo correcto.

La chica volvió a asentir lentamente.

- Hinata…- Naruto tocó la mano de la joven para que lo mirara a la cara- Aunque tu familia no acepte tu decisión, aunque quieran degradarte o echarte del clan; pase lo que pase, yo te apoyaré. Nunca estarás sola, en ningún momento. Aunque tenga que dejar mi vida y acompañarte a cualquier otro lugar lejos de Konoha, no pienso perderte jamás.

Hinata consiguió sonreír un poco, y Naruto la imitó en el gesto. Naruto abrazó a Hinata suavemente y la apoyó sobre su pecho, en donde la chica se quedó dormida al cabo de un rato.

Naruto miró el cabello de Hinata. Pensó en lo bella que era, y sin embargo, lo que había sufrido. Primero hasta que consiguió que el clan la reconociera, y después, ahora que lo había conseguido, tenía que renunciar a todo lo que tanto trabajo y esfuerzo le había costado conseguir.

El chico cerró los ojos y quedó también allí dormido, a la sombra del árbol, abrazando a la chica mas linda que jamás había visto.

Ya está - . Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, me ha quedado un poco corto, pero así tenei mas curiosidad xDDD

Bueno, paso a contestar reviews:

Fernando-Urashima: jajajaja, me alegro que te gustara el capi, aunque bueno, en realidad Hiashi no sabía que Hinata iba a luchar contra Naruto, tal vez si lo hubiera sabido hubiera enviado a Neji. Espero que te haya gusto este capí. Muchos saludos

Harrydevirgo: me alegro que te guste el fic. Espero que este capi te haya gustado -

Kisame Hoshigaki: sí, la verdad que no me hubiera gustado ver que Hinata moría, hubiera quedado demasiado… melodramático xD . Jejeje, ahora, como tú dice, a Hiashi le va a caer la buena…

Snoop- hinata: jejeje, al final no los maté, demasiado reviews con amenazas de muerte dirigidas a mi si mataba a la pareja xDDD. Pues ahora está ahí la duda, almenos han dejado bien claro que la llevarán, pero luego… jojojo, a ver que pasará… yo lo se… Xdddd

Oscurity: respondiendo… ¿pero que paranoia mental tienes tú:café: (xD ) Así que debería haber acabado con algo mas de gancho, pues la próxima le pongo un dibujito de un anzuelo al final, ¡¡a ver si pican! xDDDD Muy bueno el chiste de la cebolla xD … Pues, parece ser que no me escribiste review, y al no verte se me olvidó hacerte el comentario n.nU , si es que, tú todo menos escribir un rr… Bueno… el comic… cuanto tiempo sin oirlo mencionar… xD si esq ya hace mogollon q lo hice, en cuanto encarnita me devuelva el que le entregué le retocaré un poco el color con el photoshop y lo colgaré aki. Si te refieres a la chica, sí, lo digo sin descaros, hice una versión de mí, solo q un poco mejor (como x ejemplo q le quité las gafas xDDD). Pues yo q no hacía mas que agobiarte para que lo leyeras, y ahora resulta q este capi ya lo hbaias leido... y ni siquiera te acordabas… xD

U-Itachi: sí, me caliento mucho la cabeza… n.n espero q te haya gustado este capi.

Hinata hyuga: oooi… yo me caliento la cabeza, pero tú te pasas… a eso es lo que yo llamo estar muuuuy frikeada… xD

Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon: ya se que me ha costado un poquito demasiado tiempo escribir el capítulo, pero al final lo he conseguido… xD

Hasta pronto a todos, escribid review, y espero que os haya gustado mucho el capítulo -


	7. Escapada

Hola a todos, siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, espero que os guste

**Inocencia involuntaria**

**Capítulo 7: escapada**

_Hinata suavemente y la apoyó sobre su pecho, en donde la chica se quedó dormida al cabo de un rato._

_Naruto miró el cabello de Hinata. Pensó en lo bella que era, y sin embargo, lo que había sufrido. Primero hasta que consiguió que el clan la reconociera, y después, ahora que lo había conseguido, tenía que renunciar a todo lo que tanto trabajo y esfuerzo le había costado conseguir. _

_El chico cerró los ojos y quedó también allí dormido, a la sombra del árbol, abrazando a la chica mas linda que jamás había visto._

Ambos despertaron a la misma vez cuando el alba se alzó sobre los dos. Hinata ya lo había decidido: su sacrificio, aunque grande sería, evitaría una guerra. Y aunque nunca jamás volviera a su aldea, aunque tuviera que huir hasta el rincón más alejado del mundo, no podía ser tan egoísta como para desencadenar un conflicto entre dos países ninja por beneficio propio. A pesar de su decisión, aun seguía pensando en la razón por la cual su clan quería aquella información. ¿A caso querían que el país entrara en guerra? No, no podía ser así, puesto que si hubieran sabido qué país protegía la información –Konoha-, no le habrían hecho trasladarse hasta las fronteras del país de la Tierra.

Se reunieron con Mianko a la puerta del hospital y los tres se dirigieron a la aldea oculta de la Roca.

En Konoha, Hiashi esperaba a que en cualquier momento entrara por la puerta de su mansión Tsunade preguntando por su hija. El timbre de la puerta principal sonó y él mismo se levantó para abrir a la Quinta.

- Buenos días, hokague-sama

- Hola Hiashi –respondió distante

- ¿Viene a hablar sobre Hinata, verdad?

Tsunade asintió, entró en la casa sin esperar invitación y, una vez dentro, preguntó

- ¿No está en la aldea, verdad?

El jefe Hyuga negó con la cabeza. Y aquí comienza el derrumbamiento de nuestro clan, pensó.

- Para evitar pérdidas innecesarias de tiempo, - argumentó la mujer- explícamelo todo directamente.

- Mi clan es el que andaba bajo la información que era enviada a la aldea de la Roca. Mandé a Hinata recoger esa información, traer a la chica a la mansión Hyuga.

- Es justo lo que yo pensaba. Lo siento, Hiashi, pero esa actitud no es propia del jefe de un gran clan como el tuyo. Serás arrestado hasta que descubramos el paradero de Hinata y nos informes sobre los motivos por los cuales hiciste tal tontería.

El ninja asintió y siguió a Tsunade hasta el despacho de la misma, donde fue advertido de que si intentaba escapar ella misma lo atraparía y no tendría piedad.

Jiraya entró por la puerta serio

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Corre hasta el país de la Tierra y busca a Naruto y a Hinata. Debes de ir por esta ruta- Tsunade extendió un mapa al ninja- es posible que encuentres alguna pista que te lleve a ellos puesto que ambos pasaron por allí hace una semana y ninguno ha vuelto a aparecer.

La hokage le explicó lo sucedido con todos los detalles y al terminar Jiraya se dirigió hacia Hiashi.

- Si me encuentro a tu hija, Hiashi, ten en cuenta que ella será la heredera del clan, y tú pasarás el resto de tu vida encerrado; y si, en caso contrario, ha muerto en tan deshonesta misión, el único pensar que te asaltará desde dentro de aquella celda será el arrepentimiento de haberla enviado a una misión sin haberlo consultado con la Hokage y que, por ello, su vida se haya esfumado.

- No me arrepentiré por que haya muerto, sino porque por su culpa habré estado condenado a cadena perpetua.

Jiraya se quedó en blanco, sabía que era frío con su hija, pero aquello era lo que menos se esperaba de él.

- Tú verás.

Y salió de la habitación dejando a Tsunade y a Hiashi en el despacho.

Cuando los tres llegaron a la aldea de la roca, fueron directamente al despacho del Tsuchikage, que puso los ojos como platos al ver que la ninja de su aldea había vuelto, después de tantos días.

- ¡Mianko! Me alegro de que hayas conseguido llegar, le dije a la Hokage que enviara contigo a un ninja fuerte, ¿por qué habéis tardado tanto?

Naruto fue a contestar, pero Mianko se le adelantó

- Tubimos algunos problemas, pero te aseguro que les debemos a estos dos ninjas que yo esté aquí sana y salva.

- Si tú lo consideras así… -se dirigió a los ninjas de Konoha- os agradezco haber traído a Mianko hasta aquí, podéis pasar la noche en la aldea, os prepararemos unas habitaciones.

Naruto negó con la cabeza

- Muchas gracias, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí mucho tiempo, antes de que anochezca partiremos, aunque le agradeceríamos mucho algo de comida.

- Por supuesto. Mianko, llevalos hasta el Hostal Taqueuchi, que les den lo que pidan.

Mianko asintió y los condujo desde el despacho hasta el hostal, donde dio algunas órdenes a la hostalera, quien se les acercó y les dictó el menú. Cuando se alejó hasta la cocina, Hinata habló en voz baja al chico.

- Naruto, ¿por qué no has acertado pasar aquí esta noche?

- Ha pasado algo más de una semana desde que salimos de Konoha. Conozco a Tsunade, estoy seguro de que ya se ha enterado de que ambos salimos a por mismo objetivo, y que ha enviado a alguien buscarnos esperando encontrarnos, posiblemente, muertos.

Hinata asintió, lo más seguro era que Naruto tenía razón y no quería ni imaginarse qué le haría su padre si volvían los dos a la aldea.

El resto de la comida la pasaron en silencio, para que nadie pudiera escucharlos. Al terminar salieron de la aldea y comenzaron a correr entre los bosques.

Hinata no sabía dónde iban, tan solo seguiría a Naruto hasta donde la llevara. Aunque la estuviera guiando hasta el fin del mundo lo seguiría. Siempre a tu lado; se dijo; por ti y para ti… no imaginas cuánto te amo.

El chico paró su marcha al llegar a un río. Hinata frenó tras él.

- Ya está oscureciendo. Paremos ahora Hinata, ya seguiremos mañana, cuando se levante el sol.

Hinata asintió. No se dónde me llevas; pensó; solo se que allá donde sea te seguiré amando. Debo de estar enferma… no logro entender cómo mi corazón puede sentir tanto… Te amo, te amo, te amo… estaría una eternidad diciéndotelo… te amo.

Ya estaaa! O Espero que os haya gustado a pesar de que ha sido un poco corto. Si algo no os parece bien o tenéis alguna sugerencia o simplemente queréis regañarme por la tardanza expresadlo en el review. xD

No es que sea mala, pero tengo que daros curiosidad de alguna manera así que lo haré de la siguiente forma: ¡¡¡se avecina un leeemon!!! ¡¡será preciooooso!! ¡¡seguro que os guuuustaa!! Jujujuju xDDD

**Kisame Hoshigaki: **sí, la pobre Hanabi se encontraría con toda la responsabilidad sin saber qué pasa. Espero que te haya gustado esta continuación, aunque es un poco corta y lo interesante viene en el siguiente capítulo. Muchos saludos!

**Snoop-hinata: ** pues va a pasar algo que tal vez sea un poco inesperado, para ti y para todos, pero seguro que os gusta… o eso espero XD Cuídate mucho

**Alexa Hiwatari: ** espero q te haya gustado este capi

**Greeker uzumaki: **no la maltrataré mucho, solo un poco… xDDD

**Kai250: **sí sí, son la mejor pareja de toda la serie. Son los dos tan bonicos jajajaja Gracias por el review, saludos

**Oscurity:**… no te mereces comentario! ¡No puedo creer que aun no lo hayas leído, después de tanto tiempo q estaba sin actualizar! ¡Es para pegarte!... O ¡lenta! … ahora no digas q tu padre no te deja l ordenador, que me lo veo venir… xD


	8. Escapada II

**Inocencia involuntaria**

**Capítulo 8: escapada II**

Hinata no sabía dónde iban, tan solo seguiría a Naruto hasta donde la llevara. Aunque la estuviera guiando hasta el fin del mundo lo seguiría. Siempre a tu lado; se dijo; por ti y para ti… no imaginas cuánto te amo.

El chico paró su marcha al llegar a un río. Hinata frenó tras él.

- Ya está oscureciendo. Paremos ahora Hinata, ya seguiremos mañana, cuando se levante el sol.

Hinata asintió. No se dónde me llevas; pensó; solo se que allá donde sea te seguiré amando. Debo de estar enferma… no logro entender cómo mi corazón puede sentir tanto… Te amo, te amo, te amo… estaría una eternidad diciéndotelo… te amo.

Hinata se acercó al río

- Naruto, iré un poco más allá del río, quiero bañarme un poco.

El chico asintió.

- Yo iré a por leña.

Hinata andó río arriba y, cuando pensó que ya estaba suficientemente lejos, se quitó la ropa. La dejó toda sobre una rama alta de un árbol y entró poco a poco en el río. El agua estaba fría pero eso no hizo que ella retrocediera. Se sumergió completamente y jugó un poco a levantar el agua con su chackra. Se sentía angustiada por la idea de no regresar nunca más a Konoha, de no volver a ver a su hermana, ni a su padre; pero a la vez sabía que más que una desgracia sería una descarga, sobretodo quitarse el peso de ser la heredera del clan, de tomar decisiones capaces de matar, capaces de hacer infeliz a una hija… como lo hizo su padre.

Naruto, mientras tanto, recogía algo de leña y, cuando creyó que ya había suficiente se dirigió al río para ver si regresaba Hinata. Miró a ambos lados del río y la vio río arriba, bastante lejos, y no parecía que tuviera ganas de salir del agua en un buen rato. Así que él se quitó la ropa y se metió.

Seguro que hasta acabo antes que ella, pensó.

Una vez estuvo dentro se sumergió varia veces y después se tumbó en una roca de la orilla mirando hacia el cielo, quedando de cintura para arriba fuera del agua. Él sabía dónde ir en esa escapada, y esperaba que todo saliera bien, necesitaba que todo saliera bien. Aunque no podía imaginar que Tsunade no intentara encontrarlos… seguramente lo intentaría, pero no lo conseguiría. No pensaba permitir volver a Konoha y que Hinata sufriera bajo la presión de sus familiares.

Hinata se tumbó boca arriba flotando en el agua mirando el cielo. Observaba las nubes totalmente absorta en sus pensamientos: su familia, su escapada, lo que perdía y lo que ganaba con ella. Sin darse cuenta la suave corriente la fue meciendo río abajo.

De pronto sintió que chocaba de espaldas contra algo. No, era alguien. Rápidamente se incorporó quedando de cintura hacia arriba fuera del agua y se giró para ver quien era; encontró a Naruto, sorprendido y sonrojado.

Ella se quedó totalmente quieta y roja, sabía que debía apartarse: ambos estaban desnudos y demasiado cerca. Esperaba que Naruto dijera algo, pero él tampoco reaccionaba. Solo de ver que la tenía tan cerca, y sin nada puesto, le hacía sonrojase aun más.

Hinata esperaba que Naruto dijera algo, pero él estaba tan sorprendido como ella y las palabras se quedaron atrapadas haciéndose imposible de decir nada. Ella sonrió, incapaz de soltar palabra, se acercó un poco más a Naruto y lo besó en la boca. Naruto al principio se sorprendió, pero luego la correspondió y el beso se hizo más largo. Hinata sentía todo el cuerpo de Naruto bajo ella, quiso estar siempre con él y extendió sus manos por encima del cuello del chico en un acto de posesión, mientras su beso se hacía eterno. Se separaron un poco para poder respirar y sus miradas delataron amor. El beso continuó haciéndose poco a poco más apasionado y el chico puso sus brazos en la cintura de la kunoichi. Hinata sintió una pequeña presión en la entrepierna producida por el miembro del chico. Cuando volvieron a coger aire para continuar, Naruto preguntó con la mirada si quería continuar y Hinata respondió continuando por donde se quedaron en el beso.

Naruto bajó las manos y la chica sintió que estaba preparada. Se separó y cuando se volvió a acercar fue entrando poco a poco el miembro de Naruto en su cuerpo.

El sentimiento amor se acrecentó y la experiencia continuó; única y preciosa, la primera experiencia de amor para los dos.

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Fin del capítulo.

Es corto, lo se, pero si lo hacía más largo no lo habríais tenido hasta casi dentro de un mes aproximadamente, así que os subo lo que tengo y así ya no tenéis que esperar tanto -

Muchos saludos a todos y gracias a los que dejáis reviews y a los que leéis el fic

**Ktara-92** me alegro de que te gustara La dirección de correo no aparece en los reviews, tienes que separarlo, por ejemplo: yoqueseque Hotmail. Com. Muchos saludos.

**U-Itachi** : gracias por el review, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo Saludos

**Seren TC** gracias por el review, me alegro de que te guste el fic. Muchos saludos.


	9. Capítulo final

El sentimiento amor se acrecentó y la experiencia continuó; única y preciosa, la primera experiencia de amor para los dos.

Hinata despertó al amanecer en su pequeño campamento. Las diminutas gotas de rocío que la envolvían eran su única ropa, y el abrazo de Naruto su única manta en aquel frío amanecer del bosque. Besó delicadamente los labios del chico, intentando retener el calor de su aliento. Acarició sus párpados suavemente, como una ligera brisa, y al besarlo de nuevo comenzó a abrir sus ojos.

Un susurro rompió la brillante atmósfera de amor y serenidad.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora, Naruto?

El chico acarició su cabello de seda sin romper el abrazo que los ataba.

- Dije que lo sabía, pero… lo cierto es que no podemos escondernos eternamente. Tsunade nos buscará, estoy seguro.

Hinata bajó la mirada pensativa, y al reencontrarse con sus cuerpos desnudos volvió a mirar timidamente los ojos azules del chico.

Entonces solo nos queda esperar.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Jiraya siguió el camino que le había marcado Tsunade, pero resultaba más sencillo de lo que parecía: podía sentir el chacra de Naruto, y estaba parado, junto con el de Hinata.

Solo le faltaban 50 metros para llegar. Paró en seco. Vio un pequeño campamento cerca de un río. En la orilla estaba Naruto sentado de espaldas con las piernas abiertas, vestido solo con los calzones. A penas veía a Hinata, que estaba sentada también, entre las piernas del chico, mojando sus pies en el agua. Ellos sabían que el sennin había llegado, sin embargo no se movieron.

Con forme se fue acercando veía más claramente aquella romántica figura: Hinata llevaba la chaqueta naranja de Naruto sobre la ropa interior. Él la abrazaba por la cintura. Apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de la chica, para ver en todo momento lo que ella viera, quedando unidos también por aquel sentido, como un solo par de ojos. Susurraba a su oido palabras de amor, y de vez en cuando se escapaba un tierno beso en el cuello. Por fin lo entendía, no habían muerto en combate, tan solo era el dulce soplo del amor esparciéndose entre ellos.

Se sentó también en la orilla, a un metro de la pareja, y cuando se volvió para mirarlos no pudo evitar ver las piernas desnudas de la chica, meciéndose con el agua, ni la mano del chico que se había colado en la sudadera naranja, acariciando suavemente un seno de la joven.

Hinata, sonrojada, bajó la mirada al agua, mientras que Naruto lo miró a los ojos.

- Hay que tener valor para venir a buscarnos después de lo que nos habéis hecho pasar.

Jiraya lo miró fijamente y se excusó.

- Debéis volver a Konoha. Tu padre ha sido encarcelado, Hinata, ahora eres la sucesora del clan Hyuga.

La chica ni tan solo alzó su mirada.

-Es fácil deducir que ahora es mi hermana la sucesora del clan. No se han preocupado ni en buscarme. No quieren a alguien que falle una misión, ni aunque sea por amor.

-Ellos obedecerán a Tsunade. Tendrás la posición que te pertenece.- se dirigió al chico- Y tú, Naruto, no tienes más razones para no volver que Hinata. Debeis volver, esto ha sido un error que nunca tuvo que haber ocurrido.

Hinata echó su cabeza hacia atrás, recostándola en el hombro izquierdo del chico, y este la abrazó con más fuerza.

-Sabíamos que esto pasaría, de todos modos.

Jiraya apartó la mirada de aquella pareja que se mantenía fuertemente unida, física y espiritualmente.

-Sabía que decidiríais correctamente.

El hombre se levantó y se dirigió al pequeño campamento que Naruto había armado.

Hinata se levantó y permaneció de pie junto a Naruto, que la contemplaba desde abajo como a una diosa viviente, como el vivo reflejo de la belleza alzándose frente a él. Jiraya, en cambio, no pudo evitar vislumbrar la ropa interior, que sobresalía por debajo de la chaqueta naranja. Dejó correr sueltos pensamientos de viejo ero-sennin: ¿cuántas veces se habrían amado entre los árboles? ¿cuánta pasión se habría escapado entre aquellos dos cuerpos que escondían sin miedo todo rastro de pudor? ¿qué salvajes actos habían despojado a la joven de la vergüenza que antes la habría atenazado en el caso de ir semidesnuda, como en aquella ocasión?

Naruto se levantó y se interpuso entre sus miradas lascivas y la hermosa chica que lo amaba. Miró al hombre en acto de reprimenda, y él sonrió vagamente apartando su mirada. De vez en cuando aun observaba por el rabillo del ojo cómo los dos ninjas se besaban de forma delicada.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata entró en la mansión Hyuga después de visitar a Tsunade y andó firme y serena por el pasillo principal hacia la sala de reuniones. De las puertas contiguas se asomaban ninjas Hyuga para verla caminar: su paso decidido hacía que unos tuvieran miedo, mientras que otros se alegraban de que fuera ella a la que tendrían que obedecer.

Justo en el instante en el que ella abría la puerta de aquella sala, cientos de ninjas se apelotonaban detrás de ella, mirándola con gran respeto. Entró y dejó la puerta abierta tras de sí. En la mesa estaban sentados los grandes señores del clan y su hermana justo en el centro. Todos observaron con detenimiento su expresión dura y decidida.

-Me proclamo sucesora del clan desde este mismo instante.

Su voz clara resonó por toda la habitación, y también por se extendió por el pasillo que acababa de recorrer. No se alzó ni una sola voz, ni un solo murmullo a su alrededor.

Las miradas de las hermanas- Hinata y Hanabi- se mantuvieron como una guerra sin movimiento alguno. Hanabi sintió la fuerza de su propia hermana: salió de la mansión como una niña y volvió como mujer, una poderosa mujer que le arrebataría el puesto. No pensaba luchar; moriría en el intento. Se levantó de aquel asiento y se arrodilló frente a Hinata.

La hermana mayor se sentó en el lugar que le correspondía. Hanabi continuaba arrodillada en la misma posición ante los rostros sorprendidos y silenciosos de los sabios.

-Puedes cerrar la puerta al salir.

Hanabi hizo lo que su hermana ordenó y al salir sintió la atenta mirada de todos los ninjas desde el pasillo. No se sintió humillada en ningún momento, sino orgullosa: ella ocupó durante unos días el puesto que correspondía a una mujer tan singular como su hermana.

En el interior de aquella sala Hinata impuso sus nuevas reglas: servir a la Villa de la Hoja sin engaños ni misiones ocultas. Sin que esta si quiera imaginara tal sumisión, todos acatarían las órdenes de la ninja durante décadas, y sería recordada por generaciones como una de las Hyugas más poderosas.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Más de 5 años habían pasado desde aquel incidente con el clan Hyuga. Naruto miraba los últimos documentos de Hokage. Los dejó encima de su mesa y decidió que ya era hora de volver a casa.

Cuando entró, Hinata lo esperaba tumbada boca arriba en el suelo. Él se sentó a su lado, la chica le apartó de la cabeza su sombrero de Hokage y le acercó hasta ella para besarlo apasionadamente en los labios. Él acomodó su mano en la cintura de su mujer.

-Espera,-susurró ella- toca aquí...

Dirigió la mano de su marido a su vientre.

-Cierra los ojos y dime qué sientes.

Naruto obedeció y al cerrar los ojos descubrió aquello que Hinata quería mostrarle: sintió un chacra diferente, estaba embarazada. Él sonrió y la besó sin pausa. Sintió que ya nada podía separar aquel amor eterno que daba su fruto esta vez en forma de un hijo.

FIN DE INOCENCIA INVOLUNTARIA

Hola a todos. Se que es una locura continuar este fic, por donde vamos ahora en el manga no tiene ningún sentido, pero pensé que quizá podía acabarlo con un solo capítulo. Aunque cuando lo creé pensaba que lo iba a continuar con miles de aventuras de lugares a los que escapaban, ahora no tengo ni tiempo ni ganas de hacer eso, solamente quería dar un final a esta historieta, por los lectores (aunque muchos de los antiguos lectores ya ni se acuerden, sorprendentemente hay algunos que aun me piden que continue.)

Muchísimas gracias a todos por los reviews, lo siento muchísimo los que leeis este capítulo después de años de espera, pero os agradezco que lo leais. Próximamente continuaré también los otros fics que dejé a medias, tengo pensado terminarlos todos, que está mal que estén todos así a medias. Muchos besos a todos y dejad reviews :3!

Bueno, solo eso. Espero que hayáis disfrutado con este fic. =)


End file.
